


KageHina Drabble

by ByakuSharingan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, OMG JUST FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByakuSharingan/pseuds/ByakuSharingan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KageHina Fluff because I needed the two of them being cutesy and fluffy and sweet and adorable because they ARE</p>
            </blockquote>





	KageHina Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work and it's basically these dorks being cute. I hope you like them, and if you did, you can always drop 'Kudo's and comment about what you liked! If you didn't, please do write it down in the comments what you didn't like and ways that I can improve my writing! Thank you!

KageHina Drabbles  
Drabble #1: Movie Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! nor do I own Disney. 

“Just keep swimming! Just keep swimming!” The tinkles of joyous laughter and giggles echoed about in the rather spacious living room of one raven-haired Kageyama’s apartment. Navy orbs glanced down at his chest, where his fiery orange-haired angel was laying on with his warm, honey-brown eyes glazed over and transfixed onto the television. 

It was the day after the end of the much dreaded Finals, and both Shouyou and Tobio finally felt like they could breathe after the tad too long examination period. As soon as Tobio stepped out of his examination hall, the bubbly cherub was up in his one-head-taller boyfriend’s face, jumping and utterly restless as he shoved a whole stack of Blu-Ray Movie DVDs into the stoic (and also, startled) raven’s face. 

Blue-Ray Disney Movies.

As soon as Tobio managed to calm his overly jubilant boyfriend down a notch (to the point which was still overly jubilant, but not overly so), Shouyou had babbled about how they should celebrate the end of the stress-induced period by dedicating the next twenty-four hours of their lives watching nothing but Disney movies one after the another; or basically, a Disney Movie Marathon.

Tobio, not being able to say no to the exaggerated puppy-dog look as well as the full lips that were pulled into a delicious looking pout, had reluctantly agreed. Anyway, it was a win-win situation too. Shouyou got to watch the childhood movies that he (and his little sister, Natsu) grew up with, and Tobio got to finally spend some exam-worry-free time with his beloved. 

“I love Dori!” the sudden proclamation of his sunshine’s affection for an animated character drew Tobio out of his thoughts, and he glanced, albeit jealously (though he would never admit it) at the blue fish that was fish-dancing on the screen, and back at the beautiful smile that blossomed on his boyfriend’s face. 

“Hn.” Tobio let out a grunt whilst wrapping his arms possessively around the slim waist of the redhead, holding him closer and tighter to his self. Shouyou, who had been lying face down on the muscular torso of his raven-haired, ironically-straight-haired partner, looked up when he felt, more than heard, the deep grunt that rumbled about in the Kageyama’s chest, and noticed the rather discreet changes of the said raven’s impeccable facial features and sour expression.

The slight narrowing of eyes.

The slight downturn of pale, pink lips.

The light scrunching up of the aristocratically sharp nose.

The possessive grip of strong arms around his slender waist.

The unmistakable glare that was being directed at the smaller’s favourite fish in the television screen.

“…You’re jealous.” An amused grin followed after the revelation that was said in a tone of slight disbelief, but mostly amusement. 

Immediately the glare evaporated off of the devilishly handsome face as Tobio once again glanced back down and locked gazes with amusement-filled brown. The grin that was spreading itself across Shouyou’s face was hiding giggles that wanted to escape through, and Tobio couldn’t help but narrow his eyes at him.

“I’m not.” The defiance could be heard crystal clearly in the smooth baritone that replied, and Shouyou couldn’t help the barrage of laughter that let loose. His small fists that were resting on the defined pectoral muscles of his human-bed came up to wrap themselves around his boyfriend’s face… After wiping away the pearls of laughter that formed at the corners of his eyes, at least.

Tobio couldn’t help but scowl at how Shouyou found amusement in his jealousy over an animated character. Kageyamas were naturally possessive people; they didn’t like to share. Not one bit. 

“Dumbass, stop laughing. It’s not funny.” The silent demand only brought about another onslaught of giggles and laughter and Shouyou couldn’t help but laugh even more. 

“Bakageyama, you’re the only one for me, you know. I can’t believe you’d get jealous over Dori, an animated fish, or all things. I love you, and only you.” The smile that followed that statement was so warm and angel-like that Tobio felt his breath leave him.

His redhead was beautiful.

And he was his, and only his.

“Whatever. Your ass is mine, dumbass.”

The scowl that followed Tobio’s reply would have actually had an effect on the raven had it not been accompanied by The Pout. 

“At least tell me that you love me too, you jerk!”

“Sh, keep it down, I’m trying to watch the movie here.”

“What! Excuse you, Kageyama To—“

A light pressing of lips on lips had the redhead loud-mouth’s thoughts muddled and mouth shut. When Tobio finally pulled back, he couldn’t help the slight smirk on his face as he watched the honey-brown eyes stare back at him, glazed over in surprise.

Navy blue eyes softened as the grip around the Hinata’s waist tightened.

“I love you too, dumbass.”


End file.
